


A Dream Is A Wish

by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood



Series: Hazbin Hotel - Magne Family Oneshots [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lilith is a loving mother, Lucifer is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood
Summary: Charlie first dreams of her 'Happy Hotel' at seven years old. But is distressed when her father doesn't share her enthusiasm for 'happy Demons' Lilith steps in to offer her daughter some comfort.
Relationships: Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Series: Hazbin Hotel - Magne Family Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585111
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	A Dream Is A Wish

It was quite typical of the only child of Hell’s King and Queen to wake refreshed and ready for her day, but one day, seven year old Charlotte ‘Charlie’ Magne had bounded down to breakfast like a whirlwind, clambered into her chair and proceeded to tell her parents all about the exciting dream she’d had the night before

“...And there was this building, like the mansion but different, like somewhere lots and lots of people could stay, and it had a big happy face on the roof! And when demons left the building they were smiling and happy, and they went to heaven!”

The child bounced eagerly in her seat, much to her mother, Lilith’s amusement

“That’s very…nice sweetling…” Lilith smiled indulgently over the rim of the tea cup she’d lifted to her lips.

The Queen of Hell had started to notice her daughter was…different some time ago, but like her husband Lucifer, she attributed it to pure childish innocence that their dear Charlie would out-grow.

But as each year that passed, Charlie's sunny, enthusiastic personality shone through more and more in comparison to the rest of her family and the other denizens of Hell. Lilith was starting to make her peace with that, Lucifer however, preferred to address it, as he did when confronted with Charlie’s dream

Lucifer scoffed, cutting up a thick rasher of bacon on his plate

“Demons going to heaven, really Charlotte?” he chuckled cynically.

Charlie stopped, still too excited by her dream to start eating, suddenly stopped, but her smile didn’t falter

“Why, daddy? I think it would be wonderful! Maybe if everyone was in heaven, people would be happier” the seven year-old grinned

Lucifer sighed, putting down his knife

“Charlie, the souls that reside here in Hell are here for a reason. They did bad things in their past lives and must pay for it now with an eternity spent here in misery.” He stated simply

Lilith put down her cup, seeing Charlie's smile fall and her brow furrow in child-like confusion

Charlie considered her fathers’ words

“But, just because they were bad people before…does that mean they will always be bad? That…they can’t change and feel sorry for what they did?” Charlie asked, eyes wide, scrunching the hem of her lilac shirt in her hands.

Lilith lifted her eyes from Charlies’ hands

“Charlie…what you’re describing is redemption” she clarified

This time it was Lucifer’s’ expression that became confused, then entertained…then he was laughing.

The king of hell sat with his head thrown back, clawed hands clutching the edge of the long table he and his family sat at and laughed, long and hard.

The longer he laughed, the more Charlies’ expression fell.

Lowering her head, tears welled in her eyes, all traces of happiness she’d previously felt gone.

“Sorry, daddy. I didn’t realize it was such a dumb dream” she whispered

Lilith, who had been glancing between her husband and daughter with growing concern, tried to put a comforting hand on Charlie's back

“Oh Charlie…” she started, only for Charlie to climb down from her chair.

Lilith watched sadly as Charlie fled form the room, head in her hands.

The queen of Hell tried to interrupt her husband’s gleeful laughter

“Luci-” Lilith started, only for Lucifer to continue

“Lucifer…” she tried again

Lucifer held his aching side with one hand

“Oh my dear Lily I don’t believe I’ve heard something so humorous in-”

“LUCIFER!” Lilith’s normally calm, serene voice become two-toned and demonic, her eyes glowing fiercely for a moment

Lucifer instantly became silent, even concerned at his wife’s ‘sudden change in demeanour

“Yes, my love?” he asked with as much innocence as the ruler of Hell itself could, indicating his cluelessness at the harm his actions had done  
“Where did Charlotte go? She didn’t eat a thing” he pointed out  
Lilith calmed herself, her eyes and general demeanour returning to normal

“You certainly could have handled that better! You sent our daughter running, in tears because you couldn’t control yourself; it was just a dream after all!” Lilith said pointedly  
Lucifer shrugged

“She cannot remain innocent forever, Lilith.” He stated  
Lilith frowned, getting to her feet

“She’s a CHILD Lucifer, OUR child, and she did not deserve to be sent away in tears like that”

With her final word said, Lilith marched from the room in search of her daughter.

It didn’t take long; Lilith knew Charlotte would retreat back to her bedroom, her favourite place of seclusion and comfort.  
The door was decorated with rainbows and the smiling faces Charlie claimed to have seen in her dream.

Lilith knocked a went inside, finding Charlie lying on her side, clutching on of the twin goat plushies that decorated her bed.  
The queen of Hell felt her chest tighten upon seeing her daughters reddened, tear streaked face.

Lilith sat on the edge of the mattress with a sympathetic expression, she placed a hand on Charlie's' shoulder and the child looked up miserably  
“I’m sorry I had that dream mommy, honest. I wish I never, ever have it again.” She sniffed, rubbing her teary eye with a balled up fist.  
Lilith sighed

“Charlie, your father didn’t mean to laugh. You know your father and I love you, he didn’t mean to be so hurtful” Lilith reassured, rubbing her daughters back.  
Charlie sat up

“I guess” her lower lip wavered.

Lilith, however, had one last trick up her sleeve which she knew would cheer her up

“Charlie sweetheart, why don’t I do your hair? You haven’t gotten all of the tangles out yet” she said with a smile, running perfectly manicured fingers through Charlies platinum tresses.

  
As a seven year old, Charlie’s independence was growing everyday but sometimes she was a little over hasty when combing out her hair in the mornings.

Charlie however, beamed  
“Yes please, mommy!” she cheered, leaping from her bed to grab her comb and sparkly box containing an array of colourful hair ties and bows.

Lilith stood and chuckled as Charlie scrambled back onto the bed and sat with her back to her mother, waiting patiently for her to start.

Lilith took her time ridding her daughter’s hair of every knot and tangle, finally letting the teeth of the comb glide through silken blond locks inherited from both Lucifer and Lilith herself.

  
Lilith saw Charlie start to relax, comforted by the repetitive motion of the comb and her mothers’ presence. Lilith started the braid at Charlie's nape, thin fingers working quickly and easily.  
Charlie moved her head ever so slightly

“Mommy, would you sing to me, please?” she asked

Of course, Lilith could never deny her little girl such a request

  
“Certainly my little Charlotte”

" **A dream is a wish your heart makes**  
 _ **When you're fast asleep**_

_**In dreams you will lose your heartache** _

_**Whatever you wish for you keep"** _

Liliths lilting voice carried effortlessly, notes held perfectly as she sang to her child, just as she had from the first night she’d set her in her crib as a newborn, a natural born infant was a rare and wonderful hang in the depths of Hell after all, normal a gift only the wealthy, higher class over lords could know.

Lilith continued weaving Charlies hair into a long braided, noting how long it was becoming. It would soon rival her own mother’s luxurious locks at this point!

  
Lilith carried on with her song

_**‘Have faith in your dreams and someday** _

_**your rainbow will come smiling through** _

_**No matter how your heart is grieving** _

_**if you keep on believing…’** _

_**Lilith tied the finished braid with a red hair elastic as the song too finished** _

_**‘The dream that you wish will come true’** _

With a final adjustment, her daughter hair was finished and both their spirits lifted.

Taking the hand mirror from Charlie’s vanity, Lilith held it in front of them for her daughter to see.  
Charlie grinned; her eyes glittered with renewed happiness

“Thank you! I love it!” she said loudly

Lilith replaced the mirror and embraced Charlie from behind, placing a light kiss on her cheek

“You’re welcome Charlie. And remember, don’t ever be sorry for what you dream Charlie, no matter what anyone says or does your dreams is your own, and no-one can ever change that” she whispered assumingly.

‘ _ **No matter how your heart is grieving**_

_**If you keep on believing…** _

_**‘The dream that you wish will come true’** _

She repeated, feeling Charlie push back against her front, curling into her mother’s comforting embrace, returning it by winding her short arms around her mother’s longer, slender one.

"I love you, mommy. And I love daddy, no matter what." she smiled.

  
Lilith tightened her hold on her only child

"And we love you, Charlotte, always will." she reciprocated.

**Author's Note:**

> So I used this part of the song twice
> 
> 'No matter how your heart is grieving  
> If you keep on believing…  
> ‘The dream that you wish will come true’ 
> 
> Because it's my favourite part.
> 
> And No, Lucifer didn't mean to upset Charlie as much as he did but he does stand by what he said. Essentially I think Luci and Lily are loving parents but sometimes...well, they don't always get quite it right, Charlie is very different from them and they don't always know how to handle some situations.


End file.
